goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Katie and David The Movie 2: The Return Of Zack
Is an Action and a Romantic Comedy movie directed by Don Angelo Productions123, this is the sequel to the 2015 film Katie and David The Movie. The film is set to be released on April 3, 2016 and July 2016 for the DVD, the film will be made before the migration of HTML5 The film is about Katie, David, Shawntal and Perry are on their first day in high school and Katie develops a crush on a new student named Henry, while setting up on their first date, Katie is been accused on a gift cheque scam and find out who was the one who did it. To watch the movie, click here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtuoSUKVv7Y To watch the theater/cinema version, click here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/doaneangelo/playlists -------------------------------------'SPOILERS BELOW!!!!-----------------------------------------------' - Sypnosis ''' When Katie, David, Shawntal and Perry went to their first day in High School, Katie develops a crush on Henry. But everything went wrong when Katie got accused of a gift check scam and Katie wants to find out who did it. - '''Plot At the beginning of the movie, Juliana (voiced by Juliana) calls David (voiced by Eric) to come down for breakfast and reminds him the today is the first day of high school. David tells his mom he is excited of the first day of school, Juliana tells David where is Katie (voiced by Jennifer), David says that Katie is the shower. At school, Katie, David, Shawntal and Perry are in class, Teacher Ella (voiced by Jennifer) introduced herself and announces everyone a new student is joining them today, Henry (voiced by Paul) and later, Katie develops a crush on Henry. At the hallway, Katie asks out on Henry to go out on a date, Henry agrees on the date, Katie uses her Pizza Hut gift cheques to go out on their date. Later at Pizza Hut, when Katie asks the Pizza Hut Employee (voiced by Belle) to set a seat using the gift cheque, the Pizza Hut Employee gets suspicious on Katie and calls security, the Security Guard (voiced by David) forces Katie and her friends to go to the interrogation room for questions. At the room, Perry confesses that he was the one who give Katie the fake gift cheques, the Security Guard asks Perry who gave the gift cheques, it was unknown but he has a card of the person who gave him, it was only number and forces them to go to jail but Katie protests, explaining that this night is important to her because Henry might asks him to be her boyfriend, the Security Guard agrees that if they catch the criminal, they are free. At the date, Henry tells her that she is beautiful tonight, but Katie receives a call from the Security Guard that suspect has just arrived, but Katie told him that can her more time, Henry is worried to Katie by acting weird, Katie says that she has to go to the bathroom. At the suspect's table, David asks the suspect to buy more gift cheques, the suspect give him $1000 worth of gift cheques, David angrily says to the suspect that this is fake and wanted to find who he really is, Henry caught Katie and David on the scene and Katie tell Henry to wait at the table. The suspect points out the gun to Katie and David and turns out to be Zack (voiced by Zack), Everybody thought Zack was dead and it reveals that he survive the battle (previously on the last movie), he tricks them to get revenge and finally have the moment to shoot Katie and David, but Henry eventually saves them by sacrificing himself by shooting, Katie get angry at Zack and Katie shoots Zack and dies. At the last scene, when Katie cries to Henry that he got shot by Zack, Henry tells Katie that he can't live longer and Henry tells Katie "I love you" and eventually dies. At the post - end credits scene, it says " In The Loving Memory Of Henry" and a Filipino love phrase "Walang Forever" (means no forever love). '---------------------------------SPOILERS END HERE!!!!!--------------------------------------------------' '- CAST' *'Main Cast' Jennifer '''as Katie and Teacher Ella''' Paul '''as Henry''' Eric '''as David''' Ivy '''as '''Shawntal Alan as Perry Zack '''as Zack''' Juliana as Juliana *'Guest Cast' Belle '''as Pizza Hut Employee''' David '''as Security Guard''' TRIVIA - This would be the last Go!Animate movie that Don Angelo Productions would produce. - This is the official death of Zack and Henry. - This will be the last official appearance of all the characters in the Katie and David Series and Zack Series. - This movie serves the finale of Zack's Grounded Series - ABSENT - Diesel and Chloe - The plot is similar of Regular Show, ''episode ''Steak Me Amadeus. - This movie is a 30 seconds longer than Katie and David The Movie. '' '''Katie and David The Movie 2: The Return Of Zack Soundtrack' *all in order* *some music were not listed because some music were deleted in the soundtrack* GOOFS - Diesel (Katie and David's dad) is included in the end credits although he wasn't appeared in the movie. - There was no blood shown when Henry got shot by Zack. DELETED SCENES/CENSORSHIPS - The scene when Katie and Henry having lunch together and going to class together was cut due to the movie is long - Zack was originally going to die by Katie stabbing Zack with a knife, but it was cut due to violence - All the "what the hell" is being replaced by "what the h" CANCELLED SEQUEL - In early 2017, Don Angelo Productions123 announces another movie of the series Katie and David The Movie 3: Not This Again!, but due to the migration of HTML5 to Go!Animate, he said the movie is cancelled and marking this the finale of the Katie and Zack series. Category:2016 films Category:Movies Category:Comedy films